glasslipfandomcom-20200214-history
Yanagi Takayama
is one of the main characters of the Glasslip series. She is the only character that does not attend the same school as the others. Appearance Yanagi has olive brown eyes and mid-length brown hair which curls at the bottom, she is usually seen wearing a coloured bow in her hair, which is dark red/pale yellow. Yanagi's school uniform is a white shirt with a red tie, checked skirt and knee-high black socks. When outside of school, she wears casual clothing. Like Touko Fukami, Yanagi wore a yutaka on the night of the summer festival. Her yukata was dark blue. She appears to be taller than the other girls. Hina Fukami notes that Yanagi has a nice figure. Personality Yanagi sometimes has a tsundere-like personality, but usually is cheerful and participates in most conversations. It is hinted that she has feelings for Imi Yukinari (confessed in episode 5) and is jealous of Tohko, as she looked over at him during the summer festival and tells him that he will do anything Tohko asks of him. Yanagi is a perceptive individual, and is able to discern the true meanings and feelings of many of the people around her. Background Her mother passed away when Yanagi was in her childhood years. Her father got remarried to Yukinari Imi's mother and she lives with Yukinari at the same house. She is currently taking lessons (such as dance lessons) to help herself become a model. Chronology Fireworks Bench After Kakeru asks Tohko to meet him at at Kirinkan at eleven, she asks what her relationship with this 'David' is.After the meeting between Kakeru and Tohko,Yanagi talks with Tohko on the phone, telling her that she is planning to confess to Yukinari soon, and if she fails, she plans to leave the group. The next day, the group meet at the cafe, with Tohko announcing that the group is open to dating.Yukinari takes this the wrong way and confesses to Tohko, with Yanagi chancing upon the confession. Utility Tank The group meets up to go hiking. At the campsite,Tohko and Yanagi go to fetch water. Tohko accidentally falls into the creek with Yanagi and their clothes get wet. Yanagi tells Tohko that she heard Imi confess to Tohko, but told Tohko that she won't give up. Imi then stumbles on the girls drying themselves after falling in the river, causing all three of them to scream. After they return to the campsite with the water, they continue trekking until they reach their destination, which is the end of the trail. Afterwards. they return home. Steep Road During her dance lessons, Yanagi injures her leg, causing her to be hospitalized. After Tohko learns from Sachi that Yanagi was at the hospital, rushing there. The scene then skips to the hospital, showing Yanagi with a crutch and part of her right leg in a plaster cast. We then see Yukinari who is helping Yanagi. Yanagi then says that it is just a sprain and that Yukinari did not have to come. Yukinari then replies that of course he did, as they were family (which saddens Yanagi). Tohko then rushes in, notices Yukinari was helping Yanagi, and rushes back out. The step siblings then meet Momo and they briefly talk, after she goes back to her car. Yukinari bends down as if to let Yanagi on, however he then stands back up, saying that Yanagi was too heavy. Yanagi then punches him in the face. During her recovery, she meets Tohko. Tohko and Yanagi then meet outside to talk. Tohko apologizes to Yanagi, and the two then talks about boys, mainly about Yukinari and Kakeru. The two then comments on how Kakeru seems to be pretty cool, but a bit stuck up and self-centered. After the talk, they part ways, with Yanagi going home and Tohko going to the school yard to sketch. On her way home. it begins to rain. Kakeru meets her by coincidence, and lends her his raincoat. He then leads her too a place where they could shelter from the rain. The two talk, Yanagi says that Kakeru is a weird name, and in response, Kakeru replies, that Yanagi is a good name. Tohko is seen putting the chickens pack into their pen before leaving the school hurriedly. The rain then stopped, and Yanagi falls when she turns to give Kakeru his raincoat, Kakeru catches her, it looks like they were hugging and Tohko chances upon the scene. Afterwards, she is returning to dance school. Hinode Bridge Yanagi and Yukinari are seen together on a train going to a track meet.After the the track mett, Yukinari briefly converse with Matsuda, Nagai and Hyouno, who are also track members. Yanagi then meets up with Yukinari and the two leave.Yanagi and Yukinari on the train with an unnamed couple nearby talking about the recent fireworks. During the train ride, Yanagi spots Kakeru and after telling Yukinari that she has "stuff to do",she runs to catch up to him when it alights. Yanagi meets Kakeru, with Yanagi telling Kakeru that she wanted to tell him something and that he didn't need to reply. Yanagi tells him that Yukinari hurt his leg in the summer of his first year of high school and that Yukinari is in rehabilitation now, and that although he had a track meet today, it didn't go too well. During the conversation, Yanagi remarks that she wants to see the future, and Kakeru stays silent. Tohko is seen walking pass them above. Yanagi meets Yukinari at Hinode Bridge. She curtly confesses to Yukinari, however, Yanagi also says she knows Yukinari likes Tohko and that Yanagi knows Yukinari confessed to her. Yanagi then says that she knows it would be hard to live with Yukinari after she had confessed to him, and that she knew his answer already. She then goes on to say that although she would be happy if he gave up on Tohko for her, she would lose respect for him if. Yanagi says that despite knowing Yukinari's answer, she still wanted to tell him and although she didn't know what was going to happen between them from now on, she now was the time she moved forward. Yanagi then heads home first saying that she hoped things could stay the same as before. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters